Bones Beneath the Shadow
by Boonie94
Summary: Bones is missing, Booth is going insane, and the squints can't help but worry about both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm not much of a writer and this is my first time doing this so I'm not exactly sure how it works. I am working on a second chapter but I thought I should post this one first and see what type of response it got. So leave reviews. Let me know what you think I should change and need to improve on. :)

The Mystery Woman

"Bones. BONES!" Booth shouts as he bolts up from beneath the covers his heart racing and his shirt drenched with sweat. It had been three weeks since Tempe went missing and still no leads. Booth was sure they would never find her alive; it had already been too long.

Booth picks up his phone, "I'm sorry but the number you have dialed has been disconnected." He throws his phone across the room almost hitting Christine who was standing at the door.

"Is mommy home yet?"

"Not yet, sweetheart."

"But you said she would only be gone for a few days. Where's mommy?"

"I don't know! No one does! She's gone!"

Christine runs off crying. She suddenly stops, "Mommy you're home!" Seeley runs out but all he sees is a silhouette, it was a woman but it couldn't possibly be Tempe. Christine runs and wraps her arms around the mysterious figure in the hallway.

"Christine get back here right now!"

She lets go. The figure disappears.

"Daddy you scared mommy away."

"That wasn't mommy."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know. Here, let's go back to the bedroom."

Booth opens his gun safe, takes out a gun along with a couple magazines. "Christine, get my phone and call Cam. Tell her to get back up over here right away then I want you to get in the closet and not make a sound. Don't come out 'til I come get you. Don't even peek."

He goes back into the hallway ready to shoot at whatever comes his way. "Bones is that you?" The front door flings open; the mysterious figure is standing there signaling Booth to come over. "What do you want? Who are you?"

The woman walked away signaling for Booth to follow. He ran after her trying to see who she was. They ran for about three blocks before he lost her completely. He looked around completely confused about where he was. There was nothing, no buildings, people, cars, nothing, all he could see was dirt miles and miles of dirt. He was standing in a field of some sort. But he had only chased the woman for three blocks how could he have possibly have gotten there. "Christine!" He runs back the way he remembered coming from but got no where. It was as if the field was infinite. He continued to run in hopes he would eventually get home, that was until he stepped on something. CRUNCH. "What? What was that?" Its pitch black out he feels around for the object he had stepped on.

"It's Bones' watch!"

" Daddy daddy wake up! Its time for school."

"What? How did I get back?"

" From where daddy?"

" Never mind. Come on lets go; we're late."

At the Jeffersonian:

"Damn Booth. You look like crap."

" Shut up Hodgins. Where's Cam?"

" In her office I think."

" Kay thanks."

Booth makes his way to Cam's office. He gets to the other side of the platform. There she is.

"Hodgins quick! Quick! Get over here!"

" What wrong Booth?"

" Do you see her?"

"Who?'

"Her right there! Right in front of Cam's office!"

" There's no one there. You okay?"

The woman signals Booth to follow her again; he follows.

" Booth where are you going?"

" Just stay there Jack."

They get to the bone room. "What are we doing here? Who are you?" The figure answers.

"You can speak?!"

"Yes and I have something that will lead you to Tempe."

" Who are you?! And how do you know her name?"

The woman stands at a distance so that Booth can't make out who she is.

"That doesn't matter. Just look in case 1006 and that will lead you to her."

"Ten Oh-" The woman's gone. Booth finds the case, which turns out to be an unsolved murder from a few years before, and takes it back to Cam. She immediately takes them to Wendell. They analyze them, but other than figuring out that the remains were female they find nothing just some dirt and a couple of pebbles so naturally they call Hodgins; who confirms the location written in the file.

"That's where we are going to find Bones!" Shouts Booth.

" And how could you possibly know that Seeley?" asked Cam.

"I just do okay. I just do."

"Are you absolutely sure this is where she is?"

" Yes! 100%"

"Okay. Ill go get my coat and you go get the car."

"Dr. Saroyan, I think we should call Sweets," says Hodgins. "Booth isn't okay. He could snap at any minute, he is hallucinating. He hasn't slept since Dr. Brenan went missing and he claimed to have seen a woman outside your office but when I looked no one was there and it didn't sound like it was the first time he had seen her either. I'm afraid he'll hurt himself or hurt Christine."

Cam nodded in agreement. "I'll go check this place out with Booth. You talk to Sweets and let him know what's been going on. He should know what to do."

Cam and Booth drove for what seemed like forever; both in absolute silence. They drove for 3 hours until they got to where Booth claimed Bones to be. As soon as he stepped out of the car he ran towards the direction he ran in his dream but no watch; nothing. Cam just stood there knowing they wouldn't find anything. She analyzed Booth, there was something definitely wrong with him and it wasn't lack of sleep. They had seen this type of behavior in Booth before. Could his tumor be back?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bones

Temperance's eyes slowly opened; her tongue touched the roof of her mouth before repositioning itself in its rightful place. "Booth!"

Her voice came out raspy, deeper than normal, "Booth!" She found it unusually hard to keep her panic level at a reasonable state.

"Keep screaming like that and they'll come running over to you."

"Who is that?" Temperance scooted until she found the hard wall behind her. It was cold on her skin, but it didn't matter. It felt comforting. "Who are you? Why are we here?"

"I don't know, I don't- You just need to stop talking."

Temperance ran her hands along the wall behind her before standing and continuing her task. "Where's the light switch?"

"There is none."

"There's always one."

Her hand touched the plastic square and shakily lifted the small protuberance. The lights slowly flickered on. The woman standing behind her looked to be about 21 with black hair. She wore seeing glasses and her clothes were tattered. Bones looked around but couldn't make sense of her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked.

"All I know is that we're in a-"

A chilling sound suddenly roared through the halls. "What's happening?!" shouted Bones. People's screams echo through out the halls. The first person comes through, a mother along with her two children, "HEY! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" Bones screamed and banged on the bars that kept her in, but no one listened. "Why are they ignoring me?! Can they not see me?"

"They aren't ignoring you they all think its part of the act."

"Well it's not an act. Please help me get out of here!"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Where we are. What this place is."

"Should I?"

"Well look around you what do you see?"

"A clown that Booth would be completely terrified of, plastic human remains, coffins, and large amounts of false blood."

"Exactly! And when you put all those things together what do you get?"

"A morbid obsession?"

"No, a haunted house!" said the woman in frustration.

Bones continued to try and get peoples attention but nothing seemed to work. She began to think of Christine and how she might never get to see her again. She began to feel a roller coaster of emotions; most of which she didn't understand. Tears started to roll down her face. She tried to keep them hidden from the other woman for as long as she could but she didn't have any where to go.

"What's wrong?" asked the woman.

"My daughter, Christine, I can't get her out of my head." answered Brennan.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned six. I'm afraid I will never see her again."

"Don't give up ho-"

"I have to get to Booth. I need to find a way to communicate and tell him where I am."

Bones began to search her pockets frantically. Nothing; whoever had brought her there had taken everything. "A gum wrapper!" she stretched.

"You will never be able to reach that." Said the woman. Bones stretched as far as she could and finally touched the wrapper with her finger tip; now all she needed was something to write with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Booth

Booth rushes to get to the Jeffersonian as fast as he possibly can. The thought of him never seeing Bones again haunted him. "I'm never getting her back." said Booth.

"What was that?" Cam answered.

"I am never going to see Bones again!' shouted Booth as he slammed his fists against the steering wheel. Tears of frustration and disappointment started to roll down Booths face. Showing a side of him which Cam had never encountered before. Cam tried her best to respond in the appropriate way. She held his hand, "Don't give up Seeley. We will find her. Just remember you're not alone you've got me and everyone at the Jeffersonian working to find her. If they see that Seeley Booth has given up they too will give up all hope of ever finding her again."

Booth slowly pulled his hand away. "I've got to go get Christine. I'm already late."

"Okay, just give me a call if you need anything." said Cam as she closed the door.

Booth took a while to take off. He just sat there not moving at all; he looked frozen. Cam pretended no to notice and kept walking but when she finally got to where Booth couldn't see her anymore she stopped and watched him making sure he was okay. It was about twenty minutes before Booth finally decided to leave. Him giving up hope worried Cam. Maybe Hodgins was right; what if he does end up hurting himself or worse Christine. She knew Booth and could tell there was something more than Tempe's disappearance bothering him.

Cam went inside and found Sweets sitting at her desk. "Hodgins said you wanted to see me," said Sweets.

"Yes I did! We're worried about Booth."

"Why? What have you noticed?"

"Well, I personally, haven't noticed anything very unusual for his situation. But something tells me he isn't telling us something," said Cam, "But Hodgins did tell me that Booth was hallucinating. Something about some woman."

"A woman? Can you describe the woman?"

"No, Hodgins didn't say. He just said that Booth freaked out when he saw her outside my office but Hodgins didn't see anything when he looked over."

"It could just be his brains way of compensating for Dr. Brennan being gone. I'll talk to him, make sure everything is okay."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Sweets. It's greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, no problem Booth is my friend too," said Sweets as he stepped out of the office.

As soon as Dr. Sweets was gone Cam received a phone call. As soon as she looked at the caller ID she got a horrible feeling, it was Booth's phone, something was wrong. She nervously answered the phone "Hello?"

"Auntie Cam!" said a crying little voice. As soon as Cam heard the distress in her voice she grabbed her coat and headed for the parking garage.

"Christine?"

"Something's wrong with daddy."

"What's wrong Christine?"

"I don't know. He won't open his eyes. I'm scared auntie Cam."

" It's okay Christine I'm on my way okay? Don't hang up the phone."

"Okay auntie Cam. Hurry!"

When Cam arrived at the house he found Booth unconscious and a terrified Christine sitting beside him. He was still warm but his body temperature was obviously way below normal. His breath and heart beat were barely there. Let's just say time was not on their side. Cam quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Hi, this is Dr. Saroyan with the Jeffersonian institute. I have a man here who seems to be showing signs of an overdose. I need an ambulance right away he is barely holding on."

"Okay ma'am. Can I have an address please?" asked the operator.

"Yes. I'm at 3734 South Tree Court. Please hurry!"

" An ambulance is on the w-" Cam didn't wait for the operator to finish her sentence before she hung up the phone.

"Come on Booth stay with me." Cam pleaded. What they feared most was actually happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bones

Temperance still hadn't found anything to write with. She looked around her, maybe there was something she could use instead of ink. She needed something wet that when dry would leave a stain. "Why don't you use the fake blood?" asked the woman.

"You're right!" exclaimed Bones. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hmm I don't know, maybe 'cause you don't think outside the box."

"I don't know what that means," said Tempe.

"It just means that you don't think big. You wont risk anything unless you know for sure that it will work."

Tempe completely ignored the woman and proceeded to try writing the note with the fake blood that coated the walls around them. With her finger she started to draw what were supposed to be letters but the paper absorbed the paint to the point where it just looked like one big red blob. That was it, her only way of communicating with Booth was completely ruined. "See this is why I think inside the box! How am I supposed to tell Booth I'm still alive now?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be a genius aren't you? Figure it out."

Bones paused for a minute. "I've got it! I could try to rip the letters into the wrapper. Like small incisions in the shape of letters. I'm sure Angela will figure it out."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it exactly that you do?"

"I am a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute."

"And your husband?"

"He works for the FBI."

"Seriously? Okay, you seriously need to figure out how to get that note to him."

Both women frantically searched for something to cut the wrapper with, but neither of them had any luck. "What about one of the bones on that skeleton right there?" the woman said, pointing at a skeleton that was placed on an electric chair. "If they're plastic we could break one and use the point to scratch the paper."

"We won't need to break anything. By the looks of it the distal phalanges are sharp enough to go through the paper." Bones reached as far as she could but the skeleton was still too far. They both fought as hard as they could to reach the plastic skeleton. The other woman touched it but couldn't reach it enough to grab it. "We're going to find another way," said Tempe.

"I know. Oh, I'm Alice, by the way," said the woman.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," replied Bones not fully acknowledging the woman.

"So 'doctor', how are we going to get the falafels off the skeleton?"

"Its phalanges and I don't know yet." They both continued to search for a way to reach the skeleton until a boy and his brother walked by and saw them struggling to reach.

"Hey lady! What are you doing?" said the boy.

"We're trying to get the fingers off so we can use it to write something," answered Alice.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be scary. Your acting sucks!" shouted the kid.

"It's not an act! We were brought here by some horrible people." Shouted Bones.

"Right, whatever. Let's go dude, this sucks." The two boys walked back where they came from.

"Damn," sighed Alice.

Both girls would obviously spend another night in the house of horrors. The crowds of people where slowly dying down. Before they knew it, hours had passed since the last person walked through. Temperance stared at the killer clown for hours, trying to think of a way to get to Booth. After another hour, she turned toward the cell door just as a barrel-shaped plastic block rolled into the small room in one swift movement. Almost immediately, smoke began to fill the room, coming out of the block quickly. Temperance kicked the block away from her out of instinct, exclaiming to her roommate to help her get the block out of the cell.

"You're not gonna get that very far, y'know." Alice grumbled.

Temperance sighed out of annoyance. "Yes, thank you for your input."

Alice laid her head on a plastic sledgehammer, adjusting it back and forth, and breathing heavily. Bones began to feel light headed and her breath began to escape from inside her. She found it more and more difficult to stay awake as her eyelids closed without permission.


End file.
